Rachel Berry Isn't a Star
by MissMandyPandy
Summary: Rachel Berry isn't the Rachel Berry we've come to know and love. She's the head cheerio, Noah Puckerman's girlfriend, and Quinn Fabray's best friend. But what no one knows, is that Rachel Berry has a secret passion for singing. ***DISCONTINUED FOR NOW***
1. Prologue

**A/N: I wanted to write a story about Rachel. I would love some opinions (:**

Rachel Berry was many things. Beautiful, cheerleader, strong-headed, crazy in all the good ways, smart, nice, rich, stylish, but Rachel Berry was not a star. And being a star was something she had never wanted. In fact, as far as anyone had ever known, she wasn't even interested in singing, or dancing, or acting. Rachel Berry was a cheerleader, she was popular. She wasn't a star.

One day when her boyfriend, Noah Puckerman, saw her walk into the new Glee room, he was puzzled. His Rachel, singing? He stood outside the door and listened. She opened her mouth and suddenly, Puck didn't know what he was hearing. This beautiful sound floated out of her mouth. _I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game._ He had no idea why she was doing this, but she might possibly be the best singer, he'd ever heard. Ever.

Rachel's best friend, Quinn, had joined Glee shortly after her boyfriend had. And Quinn always brought Rachel with her. But this was something even Rachel's best friend, Quinn Fabray, wouldn't have, couldn't have, predicted. Rachel had the voice of an angel. Quinn couldn't believe her ears.

Mr. Shuester had been a Glee clubber in high school. When the spot for Glee directer opened, he took it. Granted he'd blackmailed Finn into the Glee club, but Finn brought so many others. Including Rachel Berry. All he knew about Rachel Berry was that she was head cheerleader, smart, and the only person that had ever been known to stand up to Sue Sylvester successfully. He admired her. But this, this voice that she had, that was something he did **not** know.

Kurt was jealous. He'd dreamt this would be **his** moment. His place to shine. And then Rachel Berry, miss gets everything and anything she's ever wanted, came in. She had a voice. A brilliant voice. The jealousy Kurt had. It would drive him nuts. He would tell his feelings, later, when he was a valuable object that they needed. Then it'd be a threat. He longed for that day.

_Bring me down. Ohhhhhh._ Rachel breathed out. She'd never sang like that in front of anyone. Her dads didn't know, neither did Noah, or Quinn. She took another breathe and realized they were clapping. She also noticed Noah had entered. She smiled. She smiled a huge bright smile that lit up the whole room. Mr. Shuester smiled and turned to her, "Well Rachel, an audition wasn't needed, but if it was, you definitely made it." Rachel smiled and giggled. She couldn't remember why she hadn't done this earlier.


	2. Phone Calls

**A/N: I have been having writers' block, which totally sucks cuz I haven't even started chapter 2. Feedback is extremely appreciated. Criticism too.**

As soon as Rachel sat down, allowing someone else to have their turn, Puck came and sat by her. "Woah babe. I didn't know you were capable of that kinda thing."

Rachel knew. She'd always known. Hell everyone has sang in the shower at **least** once. Rachel had too. A dozen times. She loved singing. She had never told anyone though. She was the cheerleader, and cheerleaders don't sing. At least not like that. She simply smiled, "Thanks."

"So are we on for dinner Saturday?"

"Sure. Did you have plans?"

"Well I made a reservation at BreadstiX for two. Do you know anyone who might wanna go with me?" Puck smiled.

Rachel laughed in disbelief and hugged Puck. "You are the best boyfriend. Ever!"

He laughed a little and kissed her cheek. "I have a great girlfriend."

Suddenly their love was interrupted by screaming yelling Sue Sylvester. Rachel knew what she had to do. She stormed up to Sue, **"Why are you yelling like that!" **She frowned at Sue.

**"BECAUSE MY HEAD CHEERLEADER IS IN….. **_**GLEE CLUB!" **_Sue stared at Rachel until Rachel turned and walked away.

"Hmm…. really thought that would work," Rachel shrugged. "Oh well."

Puck chuckled a little and put his arm around her, "I love you Rachel."

She smiled, "I love you too Noah." He rolled his eyes an scoffed, Noah, but he kept walking with a smile still painted across his face.

…**..**

As soon as Rachel got home she went upstairs and threw open her diary.

_Diary,_

_Today was so great. Puck has dinner for two reservations at BreadstiX for Saturday. And I sang in front of people for this first time today. Diary, singing in front of people is amazing. I'm officially in Glee club. I can't wait to get started. It's gonna be a blast. I mean some serious fun. But for now I have to make sure I don't get distracted. I still have the Cheerios and of course my grades. Oops I think I heard the door. Maybe Daddy's home! I'll go see._

She put her diary down on her bed and ran downstairs, "Daddy!" She hugged him.

He, Leroy, put her arm around her and smiled, "Hey Rach."

"So I was thinking tonight we could have salad and those noodles you and Dad make."

"Ha, ok I guess that's alright."

"Yay!" Rachel grabbed some strawberries from the fridge and ran back upstairs. She plopped on her bed and unpaused her music.

_Anywho Diary. Daddy's home but Dad isn't here yet. I got strawberries (: Yum! They're gonna make my favorite dinner too! Salad and noodles, with apple cider. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have a mom and dad. But then again, I love my dads. They are better than any mom and dad anyone has ever had. Well I gotta do homework. _

_Rachel*_

Rachel put her journal under her mattress. For a second she just sat against the wall and took a deep breathe. She was finally being herself.

After about an hour of homework her dad called her done for dinner. She rushed downstairs and the smell of rolls in the oven floated around her nose immediately. The table had a bowl full of lush green lettuce, tomatoes, cucumbers, cheese, and italian dressing. Next to the salad was the spaghetti with light butter and salt, and a big bowl with apple cider and a ladle. Right as she sat down, her Dad, Hiram, brought out the rolls.

"Mmm it all looks so good. I love you guys."

They smiled at each other and nodded. Hiram sat down, "We love you too."

As they ate Rachel told them about Glee, and Puck, and they told her about their days. They had such an amazing relationship. She told them almost everything. She felt so open talking to her parents. After they finished she cleared the table and did the dishes.

Rachel went back upstairs and laid on her bed, turning on her music. She pulled out her homework and started a new assignment. Then her phone rang. _Quinn._ She picked it up. "Hey Quinny."

What Rachel heard was shocking. Quinn was out of breathe and crying. "Rach, I'm, I'm so upset. And I'm sorry. I'm _**so**_ sorry."

"Woah woah wait. What's the matter?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I have a bad feeling too."

"Care to share?"

"Um, I think Puck is the dad."

Rachel's eyebrows flew up, "Excuse me?"

"Last week, I was at Puck's, and I felt horrible, and he got me drunk, and I was feeling fat, and, well, it just happened."

"So you were drunk and slept with my boyfriend?"

"Yeah, and I'm so sorry."

"I haven't even slept with my boyfriend." Rachel was shocked. Miss. Celibacy was pregnant. Uh, what the hell? And Puck. Oh boy, he better hope to his lucky stars that he could find a damn good excuse. She knew the way he used to be. At least she thought it was used to be. Maybe he hadn't? He was a dead man.

"Quinn, I love you, and I don't hold this against you. I'll totally be there for you every step of the way."

"Thank you Rach. And I'm telling Finn it's his. We kinda did it today and if I tell him next week he'll believe it."

"You guys did it?"

"Yeah, I think I really love him."

"I'm glad for you Quinn."

"Yeah, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, you weren't really in the wrong. I gotta go finish my homework and go to sleep though, and shower. Bye."

"See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow."

They hung up and Rachel sat for a second thinking. Did Puck really think he could get away with this. She was sure he wouldn't. But how? Then she decided what to do. She was gonna sing a song in Glee tomorrow. She picked up her iPod and started looking for a song.

**A/N: I hope you like it. Please review.**


	3. Leave

**A/N: Sorry if you don't like my song choice, but I thought it was perfect.**

Rachel got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She'd been up all night practicing for tomorrow. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face. Carefully and quietly she went to her room. Her dads never woke up as early as her. She got her favorite outfit. Normally, she just wore her Cheerios uniform, but today was, special. Today she wanted to break hearts when she walked through the doors. And that's exactly what she intended to do.

After she got dressed she put on her make-up and did her hair. Not to toot her own horn, but she looked hot, like she'd just stepped out of Cosmo. Granted her song really wasn't the best, but it sure got her opinion right.

When she walked downstairs, her dad was already making breakfast. Her dads took turns making breakfast and doing their hair first. When Hiram heard her he turned towards the staircase. "Woah, you got dressed up."

"Yes, I wanted to look super good tonight." Rachel sat down and pulled a shake out of her purse to go with her breakfast. Every Cheerio she knew never ate. They didn't even touch food. Not Rachel. Rachel ate all she wanted, and a lot of it. She just worked out insanely. She did push-ups, jogging, yoga, crunches, jumping jacks, just about anything to get her heart rate going.

Her dad put a plate with eggs and vegan sausage in front of her. "Well you look beautiful. I'm sure that whoever it is that you are trying to get the attention of will think you look gorgeous."

Rachel smiled and took a bit. A little while after, Leroy came down, "Wow! I am so proud of you."

Rachel frowned, "Why?"

"Because, you did your hair exactly the way I showed you to."

"Gee thanks Dad," she giggled.

"Not to interrupt you two, but I think Rachel needs to get going."

Rachel looked at the clock and jumped out of her chair, "I love you both, have a good day," she pecked their cheeks. "Bye!"

"Bye," they both called after her in unison.

She walked out the front door and got in her pink convertible. Rachel was spoiled beyond believe. She got this convertible last year for her sweet sixteen. She had been in gymnastics and ballet since she was three. At age six she got a private trainer. The in middle school she landed head cheerleader, and that followed her to high school. When her parents took her to preschool when she was two, she said the kids were imbeciles and they pulled her out and got her a private tutor. Rachel had everything, and everyone knew it.

She pulled up to Quinn's house. "Quinny, I had the greatest idea last night, and I was up all night figuring out how I would do it."

Quinn stared at her in the silence, "Uh, what is it?"

"I'm gonna sing a song to Noah in Glee."

"Rach, I know you feel upset, but what if people put two and two together and realize I'm, you know."

"Listen, they are gonna find out, your tummy is gonna explode, but I have to do this, and I was wondering if you could help me?"

"Absolutely." Rachel handed Quinn the music she needed to sing. The light turned green and she zoomed past it.

"Thanks, here, I highlighted your parts."

"Did you say you didn't sleep last night?"

"Yeah why?" They pulled up to Brittany's house and she honked.

"Nothing, nothing."

To no ones surprise, Santana came out too.

"Saves me a trip."

"Hey Berry," Santana climbed in the back.

"Berries? Where?" Brittany followed her.

Rachel just sighed and shook her head. "Quinn do they know?" She whispered.

"Not yet, but feel free to share."

"Ok I was wondering if you guys could sing back-up for me on a certain song?"

"Duh, we got your back."

"Great."

They arrived at school and once they got out Brittany and Santana went their separate way. Quinn was looking over the song and Rachel was walking next to her. She saw people staring. Cheerios never wore normal clothes. It was just so much easier to wear the amazingly comfortable and sexy uniform.

"Wow Rach, where did you find such a perfect song?"

"Haha, my iPod. I know it's kinda old but it is perfect, right?"

"Totally, I gotta go, see you later."

"Later."

Rachel started walking to her locker when Karofsky and Azimio walked up behind her. "Hey baby."

"Not interested loser."

"Come on, cheerleader, football player."

"Don't care."

"Man what I would do to bang a girl like you."

"I'm taken."

"Listen 'Rachel' we can do so much better for you than that Puckerman freak," then he put his hand on her waist a little too close to her butt.

Rachel turned on her heel and sprayed them both with pepper spray. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Then she walked to her locker and got her books. When she shut the door she say Puck, "Hey Princess."

"Hi Puck."

"Wait a second, you said Puck?"

"Yeah, Puck, it's your name."

"No you always call me Noah."

"Well gosh, my bad, let me just think about it." She put her finger to her cheek, "Nope! I meant to say Puck."

He rolled his eyes and followed her as she started to walk to her gym class. "Ok, what did I do wrong."

"Nothing." She turned into the gym.

"Yes, I did. Now tell me what."

"If you did something wrong, you should know what it is."

"_Or_, you could tell me."

"No!"

"Come on Rach," he tried to keep following her.

She turned around and stuck out her hand, "**Girl's** locker room. Sorry, no tiny weenies." She walked down the stairs.

"It's not tiny!" He yelled after her. "Not like you would know anyway," he mumbled as he left.

…**..**

After gym and Algebra (Algebra 2), she went to spanish. After taking her seat next to Quinn, Puck came and sat next to her. "Rachel. Please, talk to me."

Rachel just sat there talking to Quinn.

"Was yesterday your birthday?"

No response.

"Rachel. Don't be like this."

The bell rang. Mr. Schue came in and gave them an assignment right away. Rachel finished hers first and asked to use the restroom. She walked with her head high to the bathroom. When she got there she shrank down. Looking in the mirror, Rachel felt her confidence slipping away. Around Noah she couldn't help but feel lost in his presence alone. She loved him, but what he did to her, to Quinn, she couldn't believe that. They'd been together for a year. What if this isn't the first time he'd been with someone else?

_Forget it,_ she told herself. _He is not worth my pain and suffering._ She calmly, again with her head high, walked back to class.

…**..**

Finally, it was time to go to Glee Club. Rachel couldn't wait to see the look on his face. She sat down next to the other Cheerios and waited for Mr. Schue to come into class. As soon as he did she raised her hand.

"Yes Rachel?"

"Can I sing something I prepared?"

"Um, sure."

Rachel got up and stood in front of everyone. Quinn, Brittany and Santana stood behind her. She'd already given the piano player the music.

_I've been waiting all day for ya babe _ _So won't cha come and sit and talk to me _ _And tell me how we're gonna be together always _

Rachel stared at Noah.

_Hope you know when it's late at night _ _I Hold on to my pillow tight _ _And think of how you promised me forever _ _(I never thought that anyone)_ _Could make me feel this way _

Rachel could hear her friends singing behind her. Everyone seemed to be enjoying it, except Noah. He looked upset, like he finally realized what she was mad about.

_(Now that you're here boy all I want)_ _Is just a chance to say _

_Get Out, (leave) right now, _ _It's the end of you and me _ _It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone _ _'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies _ _You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time) _

Rachel slowly walked to Noah and sang by him, walking around him in circles as she sang.

_Tell me why you're looking so confused _ _When I'm the one who didn't know the truth _ _How could you ever be so cold _

_To go behind my back and call my friend _ _Boy you must have gone and bumped your head _ _Because you left her number on your phone _ _(So now after all is said and done) _ _Maybe I'm the one to blame but _ _(To think that you could be the one) _ _Well it didn't work out that way._

Rachel could tell Puck finally realized she knew everything.

_Get Out, (leave) right now, _ _It's the end of you and me _ _It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone _ _'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies _ _You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time) _

Rachel smiled and went back to singing in front of everyone.

_I wanted you right here with me but I have no choice you've gotta leave _ _Because my heart is breakin' _ _With every word I'm sayin' _ _I gave up everything I had _ _On something that just wouldn't last _ _But I refuse to cry _ _No tears will fall from these _ _Eyeee-eeee-eeees _ _Ooooh, ooooh _ _Get out _

_Get Out, (leave) right now, _ _It's the end of you and me _ _It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone _ _'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies _ _You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time) _

_Get Out, (leave) right now, _ _It's the end of you and me _ _It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone _ _'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies _ _You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time) _

_Get Out, (leave) right now, _ _It's the end of you and me _ _It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone _ _'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies _ _You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time) _

She finished and turned a little to smile at her friends. Everyone applauded. Noah got up and left. A smile slowly crept across Rachel's face. She'd finally gotten what she'd wanted.

**A/N: I hope you all like it. Please review!**


	4. Apologies

**A/N: Hope you all liked the last one, and this one. WARNING: This chapter has some extreme Puckleberry. It's also very long.**

Rachel let her applause go until Mr. Schue stopped it. Her and her friends sat back down and let the class go on. "Wow, you were great." Quinn said.

Rachel smiled, "Thanks, you guys were great too."

"Rachel can you come here for a second?"

"Sure."

She followed Quinn outside the class. "I'm gonna tell Finn the truth. I just hope he won't be too mad."

"He won't. By the way, I can help you pay for everything."

"That's awesome. I don't know what I'd do without you." Rachel saw Quinn's eyes start to water.

"Quinny." She hugged her best friend. She felt bad for her.

"It's, I'm, ok Rach. Let's go back to class."

Rachel nodded and they sat back down, listening to the rest of class very nonchalant.

The bell rang and school was over. She went to her English class to take a test she missed. She finished her test half an hour after school got out. The halls were empty, totally bare. She went to her locker and started gathering her stuff.

"Rachel Berry!" Rachel turned and saw Puck.

"What, Puck?"

"Why would you do that to me? Sing a song that's obviously about me in front of everyone? What's wrong with you?"

Rachel slammed her locker shut and got as close to in his face as her legs would let her, "What's wrong with _me_? You slept with Quinn! She's my best friend. You're my boyfriend."

"So you freaking talk to me! You don't announce it to the world!"

Rachel was crying, but to keep him from seeing she turned and started walking to practice, "I don't have to put up with this crap. If you want to ruin any relationship you might have because you want to have sex with someone, be my guest, but don't drag me down with you."

Puck grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him, holding her shoulders and lifting her chin so she had to look at him, "Rachel, I love you."

Her tears started flowing more freely, "No you don't! You're a liar, and a cheater, and you know how to make someone feel amazing one second and horrible the next. I don't ever want to have anything to do with you ever again!"

She tried to struggle to get free. The he kissed her. He pressed his body against hers and kissed her. She loved the way he kissed her, it almost made her forgive him. Between him and the wall, she was completely helpless, so she kissed back. She moved her hands to his muscles, and kissed him. She felt his hands in her hair.

Then she pulled away and pushed him. "NO! YOU CAN'T JUST KISS ME AND PRETEND THAT YOU DIDN'T GET QUINN PREGNANT! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU THAT EASY!" And with that she ran off.

Puck leaned against the wall and slide down. He knew he messed up bad.

…

Rachel got to practice just in time.

"Where have you been Berry?" Sue questioned.

"I was taking a test."

"What's up with the tears?"

"Nothing." Rachel looked down.

"Rachel, I need to see you in my office."

Rachel nodded and followed Coach Sylvester to her office. The whole room was covered in showcases full of trophies.

"What's up Rachel?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"No, you obviously aren't. I can tell when my Cheerios are upset."

"I'm just having a bad day."

Coach Sylvester looked Rachel up and down, "You look too pretty to be having a bad day."

"Thanks Coach, but I really just wanna get in my Cheerios uniform and have practice."

Coach Sylvester nodded, "I understand, go get dressed."

Rachel went to the girls locker room. She leaned against the lockers and slide down. She burst into tears. She sat there crying for a moment, until Santana came down. "Hey Rachel. I'm sorry about, you know."

Rachel sniffled and stood up, "It's ok. I just need to pull myself together and get dressed."

Santana smiled and went towards the mirror, "You should let me help you with your make-up."

Rachel walked to the mirror with her shirt off, bra on of course, and examined her face, "Oh my gosh, I look horrible!" Santana nodded.

She went back and pulled her skirt off and pulled her uniform over her hair. Rachel walked to Santana, "Ok, make me pretty again."

Santana wiped off the make-up and redid her make-up. "Much better."

With her new make-up and Cheerio's uniform she walked back up the stairs with all the pride she could get. "Ready for practice."

…**.**

As soon as practice was over, and she hit the showers like Coach ordered, she met Quinn at her car. Quinn smiled, "Hey, can we stop by Finn's house first?"

"Absolutely."

They pulled up to Finn's driveway and they both got out and walked to his door. His mother answered, "Hi Quinn, Rachel. I assume you're here to see Finn?"

"Yes Ms. Hudson." Quinn smiled politely.

"Finn!" His mother called downstairs. "Come sit, please."

She hurried off to get some sorta snack for them and Quinn quickly whispered to Rachel, "Should we tell his mom?"

Rachel nodded and Finn came upstairs, "Hey Quinn. Berry," he said nodding at Rachel.

"Hudson."

Quinn sighed, "Finn, please sit down. I need to tell you something."

"Ok?"

"Finn, I'm pregnant."

Finn's mouth flew open, "What? How? We haven't even," he looked at Rachel, "you know."

Quinn started crying, "Well we dust." Everything started coming out nonsense. "Ratel," Quinn said looking at Rachel.

Rachel sighed, "She was going over to Puck's house to ask his mom something and she wasn't there so she went in and talked to Puck and she was feeling depressed and fat and he gave her wine coolers and they did it and Puck's the dad, but it wasn't Quinn's fault, and Finn she loves you more than anything in the world."

"Oh, Quinn, I'm so sorry," he sat next to her and cradled her. "I mean doesn't Puck have a girlfr-" Then he looked at Rachel, who had a tear rolling down her cheek and her hanging. "Oh, uh, Rachel, I'm sorry."

"I'm fine. He's just a boy. I can live without him."

Just then Finn's mom walked in, "Ms. Hudson, Quinn is pregnant, but it's not Finn's baby, but she didn't cheat, someone got her drunk and it was an accident, and she needs our help because she _**absolutely**_, can't tell her parents, not under any circumstance."

Ms. Hudson nodded, walked over to Quinn and hugged her, "I'm sorry sweetie, this must be tough on you."

Quinn nodded through her tears. "Finn can you take Quinn home, I gotta run?"

Finn nodded and Rachel let herself out. When she got home, she found both her parents gone, and flowers on the welcome home mat, with a note.

_Rachel, I'm sorry, I made a mistake. What I did to you was horrible and inconsiderate on so many levels. I really am madly in love with you though. Love, Puck._

Rachel went to the garbage can and threw both the flowers and note away. She unlocked the door and threw her purse on the couch. There was a note on the table. Had Puck broken in? Was he inside? Rachel picked up the note with caution. She sighed. It was from her dads. They were gonna be gone for the rest of the week on a work trip, they had work trips at least once a month.

She walked up the stairs and put on her comfy pants and a tank top. She went back down to the kitchen and made her favorite snack, red delicious apples and bananas with a slice of toast and peanut butter. And to top it off, her favorite mango juice. She praised the lord that she finished her homework in study hall today.

She sat down on the couch and turned on her favorite channel. The travel channel. She knew she was never getting out of Lima, let alone the country. It was only seven when she fell asleep on the couch. She only woke up again because her plate finally fell and made a loud sound, even though it didn't break.

Rachel went upstairs and turned on her music and laid on her stomach with her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Puck got Quinn pregnant. Then today after I sang Leave by Jojo to our whole class he yelled at me, then he kissed me. I have to admit it was the most amazing kiss ever, but that doesn't mean anythin_g. I am so upset. And tired. Tomorrow, I'm sure I will write more, maybe.

Love,

Rachel Berry*

She rolled over and shoved her diary between her mattress and bed frame. She laid down and turned her music and light off. She was just about to sleep when she heard something. A quiet, almost unnoticeable sound.

_Everyone's around, no words are coming out_

_And I can't find my breath, can we just say the rest with no sound?_

_And I know this isn't enough, I still don't measure up_

_I'm not prepared; sorry is never there when you need it_

Rachel frowned and walked to her window and pulled it open. She saw Puck playing his guitar and singing. He smiled at her. Her heart melted.

_And I do want you to know_

_I'll hold you up above everyone_

_And I do want you to know_

_I think you'd be good to me_

_And I'd be so good to you_

_I would_

Rachel knew this song by heart. Last year it was her favorite, Good to You by Mariana's Trench. She opened her mouth and sang the next part.

_I thought I saw a sign somewhere between the lines_

_But maybe it's me, maybe I only see what I want_

_and I still have your letter, just got caught between_

_Someone I just invented, who I really am and who I've become_

She looked at Puck, he was crying lightly. Then they sang together.

_And I do want you to know_

_I'll hold you up above everyone_

_And I do want you to know_

_I think you'd be good to me_

_And I'd be so good to you_

Rachel smiled at how beautifully their voices sounded together. She didn't know, but Puck felt the same way.

_Whoaaaaa-ohhhhh-ohhhhhh, Whoaaaaa-ohhhhh-ohhhhh,_

_Whoaaaaa-ohhhhh-ohhhhhh-ohhh-ohhh-ohhhh, _

_Whoaaaaa-ohhhhh-ohhhhhh, Whoaaaaa-ohhhhh-ohhhhh,_

_Whoaaaaa-ohhhhh-ohhhhhh-ohhh-ohhh-ohhhh, _

_I would_

_And I do want you to know_

_I'll hold you up above everyone_

_And I do want you to know_

_I think you'd be good to me_

_And I'd be so good to you_

_I'd be good to you, I'd be good to you,_

_I'd be good to you, I'd be so good to you_

_I'd be good to you, I'd be good to you_

_I'd be good to you, I'd be so good to you_

Their voices had faded and Rachel quickly shut her window and ran downstairs to unlock the door and let him in. He came in and dropped his guitar on her couch. He kissed her passionately and she shut the door. He picked her up and carried her to her bed. He never stopped kissing her. He started to take her shirt off. Rachel put her hand on his hand.

"Sorry Noah. I don't wanna do this. Not now, when I'm upset."

"I understand." He pulled her into his arms and held her. Noah brushed her hair off her forehead and kissed it lightly. He stayed until she fell asleep, then left a note on her bedside table and let himself, locking the door behind him to ensure she stayed safe all night.

He truly did love her, more than he'd ever loved anyone ever before. And whether or not she ever believed him, he always would.


	5. Finding Love Again

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have a play coming up soon and a lot of stress for a competition in choir, plus I've been writing my other story. I hope you like this chapter.**

Rachel woke up and noticed Noah had left. She shrugged and rolled over, finding his note.

_Sorry I had to leave babe. Didn't want my mom to worry. Hope I didn't wake you up when I left, I was careful. I just wanted to let you know, I love you more than anything. All the stars and the sun and the moon and every last planet don't even come close to measuring how much I love you. _

_Love Noah_

She smiled at his note, folded and put it in her drawer. She got ready for school quickly, running downstairs and hopping in her car to pick up Quinn. "Hey Q."

"Hi Rach."

"I sorta think I'm not mad at Noah anymore," Rachel pulled out of Quinn's driveway.

"What do you mean?"

"I think I forgive him."

"How? How can you ever forgive him?"

"Because, even though what he did was horrible, I adore him. There isn't much that I don't love."

"Yeah, that's how I feel about Finn. But Finn didn't knock you up!"

"Yeah I know. I'm not making a great decision, but, who cares? I don't."

"He will break your heart again."

"Heartbreak is gonna happen, we're in high school. C'mon Quinn, don't be ridiculous."

"Yeah, well just because it's gonna happen, doesn't mean we shouldn't try to prevent it!"

"Quinn, seriously, chill!"

Quinn sighed and opened the mirror on her sun visor, "Ok, ok. I'm just trying to protect you. I love you Rachel and I don't want you to get hurt. And then if you did, there is no way I can kick anyone's ass now."

Rachel laughed, "Yeah, I know."

The two pulled into the parking lot. Noah was parked, waiting in the spot next to her. He helped her out, holding her hand as soon as they were heading towards the building. Quinn ignored him being there and kept talking, "I still think it's a bad idea."

"Quinn, nothing is gonna happen. I'll be fine, I can take care of myself."

Noah frowned, "What are you talking about?"

Quinn chuckled a little, "You."

Rachel playfully hit her best friend, "Leave him alone. He made a mistake, ok? But I love him, and I forgive him. Ok?"

Quinn sighed, "Fine. There's Finn, I'm gonna go. Catch ya later?"

"Duh," Rachel laughed.

Noah held her close, "Why does she hate me so much?"

Rachel looked up at him, "Gee, I wonder?"

"Don't roll your eyes at me," he laughed.

Rachel giggled, "Isn't it obvious? You knocked her up! That wasn't ever her plan. And now she had to explain it to Finn. And her whole life is getting turned around, plus she can-"

Noah stopped walking, "Wait. She told Finn?"

"Yeah, yesterday I think. Why?"

"He is gonna beat the shit out of me."

Rachel shook her head, "No he won't."

At that exact moment Finn walked over and punched Noah in the face, "You son of a bitch! How the hell could you do that! She's my fucking girl friend! You are such a self absorbed ass!"

Rachel gasped and pulled the two apart. "Stop," they ignored her. "STOP IT!" they still ignored her, Finn punching Noah, Noah trying to get Finn to stop. **"KNOCK IT OFF RIGHT NOW!"** Both guys froze. "What the hell is wrong with you both? You are _best friends._ Are you seriously gonna lose that because Noah made a mistake?"

Finn spit the blood from his mouth, "How can you look at him without thinking all he did was sleep with your best friend? How can you kiss him without thinking about how he kissed Quinn, and so much more? How can you-"

"Stop! Just stop! Ok, I know what he did was _horrible_. And it will take me a loooong time to fully forgive him, but he already made the mistake, and I'm not gonna stop being with him, and be alone, and cry myself to sleep every night, because of it. And I won't stop being Quinn's best friend either. Think rationally Finn, this will change your life. There is a point in everyone's life where they _need _their friends, and Noah knows you better than anyone."

Finn sighed, "Yeah your right. Truce?" He held out his hand to Noah. Noah reached to shake and Finn punched him again. "Ok, sorry, seriously this time."

They shook and both turned opposite ways to walk with their girlfriends. Rachel started crying as soon as they were further away, "Oh my God are you ok?"

Blood ran down his face from the side of his eye, his nose, and his ear, "I'm fine. Can you help me wash this off?"

"Absolutely." The two ignored stares and walked to the boys' restroom. She told him to sit on the edge of the sink and got a wet paper towel.

Lightly dabbing the side of his face, he started talking, "Rachel, I'm really sorry. Everything Finn said, I don't know how you do it. How do you kiss me and not think of me and Quinn. How do you deal with that fact that in nine months, Quinn and I are gonna be wrapped up in this baby, and you won't be fully involved? I'm sorry I made you cry every night. I never wanted to hurt you Rachel. Please believe me?"

Rachel sighed, tear stains down her cheeks. She rung out the paper towel, threw it away, and got a new one. She started dabbing an open gouge by his eyes, he winced. "I don't know. I just do. I love you so much Noah, I can't stand being away from you. Those few days when I wasn't with you, I had this feeling like there was a knife in my throat trying to jump out but it kept getting stuck on my skin. There is nothing you can do to make me stop loving you."

Noah grabbed her hand, and kissed her. "Rachel, I love you so much."

"I love you too. You look a little better, you might have to go to the nurse later. We better get to class before it's too late."

They both went their separate ways, each with lockers in different areas, classes too. Rachel got to her first class five minutes before the bell. She sat down and Kurt tapped on her shoulder, "Excuse me a moment Rachel, but I happened to hear you and Puck are back together. How can you forgive him?"

"I love him. Plus, it was hard when I tried to hold my head up, blink back the tears, and pretend everything was alright, regardless of him standing next Quinn. So I forgave him. Not completely though, and he has to regain my trust, but I don't want to loose him."

"Mhm, sure. Well I hope he just doesn't end up ruining your life."

Rachel frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Well if you start really singing, then he might stop being your boyfriend. And if he gets you pregnant, cheerleading will be impossible, and singing will be hard too. Anyway, good luck!" then Kurt went back to his seat, two rows back.

Rachel frowned, not noticing when the bell rang and the teacher started lecturing. What if he did ruin her life? Ruin her plans? What would she do then? Hope he could make enough money cleaning pools? They lived in Ohio. She was caught in a web between reality and what's good for her, and her addicting drug that she couldn't live a week without.


	6. Interrogation

**A/N: Hope you like it, as always. Please review. WARNING: This chapter has more foul language than normal.**

The bell rang and Rachel walked out. Not a word that teacher said did she hear. She looked depressed. Noah ran up behind her and pounced on her lightly, but not enough to hurt her, "'Sup babe!"

"Why are you trying to ruin my life!"

Noah stopped walking and grabbed her arm. She spun around and met his face. "What the hell are you talking about Rach?"

Rachel threw her head on his shoulder. She started cry-talking. "Thee, Urt thaid dat doo mie beave me, or bock ee uup!"

Noah stared at her open eyed, "I don't know what you're saying!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her to Quinn. "Q, what is she saying?"

Rachel stared at her, "Thee, Urt thaid dat Doah mie beave me, or bock ee uup!

Quinn looked at Noah, "See, Kurt said that you might leave her, or knock her up! Now, I gotta go find Finn."

Noah pulled Rachel into her arms, "I love you babe! Don't worry, that will never happen! I wouldn't dump you, or knock you up. You're on birth control and I use condoms!"

Rachel pulled away from him, wiping her tears with the side of her hand, "What about Quinn?" She put her hand on her hip.

Noah looked down, "Well, uh. I, uh, forgot?"

"AND WHAT ABOUT WHEN YOU FORGET WITH ME!" Rachel ran off to her next class, ponytail flying behind her.

Noah went to his next class and asked Mike if he could help him with his 'relationship' problems. Mike said he would try his hardest, but made no promises.

That night he invited her over to his house. He set up a nice fancy dinner, and covered his bed with roses. His mom and sister were out of town on a business trip. Rachel came and knocked on his door. He opened and grabbed her hand, kissing it softly and taking her coat for her. She blushed a little and waited for him to lead her to the table.

He pulled out a chair for her to sit, and scooted her in. She smiled, "What's with all this Noah?"

"I made dinner. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No but, yesterday I sang to you and it pissed you off, then you came to my house and sang, then you got beat up, then I yelled at you, and see, now, I am confused." Rachel stared at him through the candles. He was so sexy. She wanted so bad to ask Quinn how he was. But that was just inappropriate.

"Rachel, I'm really sorry. I messed up big time. Like seriously, really bad. I just want to make it up to you. And I was thinking about what you said earlier, about forgetting with you. First of all, we haven't done anything, second, I forgot with Quinn, because I didn't really care about her. Rachel, I love you. They say you never forget your first love, now I know why. Because you never stop loving them. I mean, gosh Rachel, when my little girl or boy is having relationship issues and asks who was your first love, I want to point to you and say, 'She's right over there.'" Puck looked at Rachel. She was crying.

"Noah, I, I didn't know you felt that way. Ever. About anyone. I love you so much, and I want us to always solve whatever problems we have, and at the very least, never leave each other's lives. Because, dammit Noah, I'm not supposed to feel this way about a guy, but, I'd rather be with you in the freezing cold with no where to go, then by a fire with hot chocolate in some other guy's arms."

Puck smiled, maybe because she loved him back, maybe because he knew in his mind, he was gonna get some tonight. Only God knows. But he did finished eating with her, and then the two sat down on his couch and cuddled. Rachel turned and kissed him. They sat up, her on his lap, and she kissed him more, pressing her chest against his. He picked her up and carried her to his bedroom to finish the deal.

In the morning, their body warmth kept them warm on the floor of his room, the blanket barely covering them. They had rolled onto the floor. It was Thursday, but luckily, both their parents had left a my child is running late note, just in case an alarm didn't go off or something. Puck kissed Rachel's lips softly, but held the kiss out until Rachel had to stop for air. Rachel bit her lip and smiled, looking up at him for the first time since the night before. He looked down at her, "I can't believe that was your first time."

She chuckled, "I can believe that wasn't yours. I feel guilty, and dirty, and bad."

Puck scoffed, "Well jeez Rach, I'm not that bad. Plus, how did you think we'd have kids? Did you think you could buy them at Wal-Mart?"

Rachel giggled and ran her hands through his hair, "Not what I meant. I mean, Quinn is so upset with you, for, you know, and here I am, her best friend, having sex with the person she thinks ruined her life. It feels wrong, but at the same time, so right."

He sighed and folded his arms behind him, "Being with you is a blessing and a curse." She playfully hit him. They took quick showers, and she slipped a pair of capris on that she forgot at his house last summer when they got drenched and she left her shorts her to be cleaned. She put one of his favorite shirts on over her tank top, it hanging off one side of her shoulder, and tied in the back to make it tight. He put on his normal clothes and left.

"You didn't even let me finish doing my hair."

He rolled his eyes, "You said you needed to make a messy ponytail, can't you do that anywhere?"

"Yeah, but it's not any messy ponytail. It has to look cute. And I barely got my make-up on."

He rolled his eyes again, "I love you."

She smiled, "I love me too." He stared at her, offended, "Just kidding, I love you too."

He looked ahead, sarcasm lacing his voice, "Oh no, it's too late now. Sorry."

"Oh mighty Puckerone, sex god from up above, the only man to ever love Rachel to the max, please forgive me, you're sex slave."

His eyes widened, "The Puckerone likes that. He can get used to that."

She rolled his eyes, "Oh shut up. Come on, you grabbed your note right?"

He nodded, "Uh, duh. You go first and wait for me at the water fountain. We should be in Spanish."

"Ok, see you in a bit," she stood on her tip toes to kiss him.

About 15 minutes later, they walked into Spanish and handed their passes to Mr. Schue. Rachel walked to her seat by Quinn, who was vigorously writing something. She passed a piece of paper to Rachel. _Where the hell have you been? _Rachel glanced up at the teacher, and passed it back after writing.

_I was, at Puck's house._

Quinn quickly wrote back. _Why?_

Rachel wrote slowly, dragging it on. The bell rang. Quinn stared at her as they walked out of the class, Puck shortly behind them. "Well? Why were you at his house?"

"I kinda, well we, see it went like-" Rachel got cut off.

Puck walked next to her and said, "I banged her senseless, until she started screaming my name." Smirking he watched Rachel smack his chest and Quinn wrinkle her nose in disgust.

But then Rachel didn't deny it, and Quinn got wide eyed, "Rachel? Is this true?"

Rachel looked at her best friend, "Uh, well, not quite how he put it, but yeah."

Quinn grabbed Rachel's arm and pulled her to the bathroom, "What the hell Rachel? I'm your best friend, he's your boyfriend. He got me pregnant like two weeks ago! You just totally gave into him!"

"Quinn, I, I can't be away from him."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Hell, you slept with him, right? You have to admit he's amazing."

Quinn sighed, "Yeah, you're right."

"Exactly," they walked out of the restroom and saw Karofsky and Azimio walk past them.

Karofsky mocked them, "I hear you're a screamer Rach."

"Yeah, maybe you guys can have his children at the same time," Azimio laughed.

Quinn stared into space, not responded to Rachel's pleads. "Quinn! Quinn! Q you better respond!"

Rachel noticed a tear roll down her friend's cheek, "I'm destroyed Rachel. I'm nothing, everyone knows. I'm gonna loose cheerleading, and Finn's gonna leave me, and I'll be alone, because my parents will find out and they'll kick me out. Rachel, help me." Rachel picked her friend up off the ground, and wrapped her arm around the girls shoulder. They just had to make it to lunch.

When they did, Finn and Puck saw them, and ran over to help. Puck asked Rachel what happened, "Everyone knows. Karofsky and Azimio walked up to us and told me they heard I was a screamer and then said we could have your children at the same time. She's totally crushed."

Puck held in his anger, "Those sons of bitches. Who do they think they are?" Puck went after them. When he found them, Rachel finally caught up to him.

"Have fun fucking her senseless last night, Puckerman?" Karofsky joked.

"More than I did with your mother, that's for sure."

Tensing up, Karofsky said, "Watch it Puckerman, I know all your soft spots."

"Don't have any, I'm all muscle."

Azimio stood up for his friend, "Why don't we ask your little whore, huh? Hey Berry, does is his body so built it makes you wet."

"You fucking asshole, I hope you die and rot in hell!"

Puck put his hand on Rachel, "Chill babe. Who told you? About us, about Quinn."

He shrugged, "I don't know, I saw it on some kids Twitter, Israel I think. By the way, we gotta give you props for banging a hot chick like her."

Puck and Rachel looked at each other and said in unison, "Jewfro."


	7. Butt Kicking

**A/N: I just wanted to say that, unless I get some protest against an end, this is the last chapter. By the way, I don't know much about football.**

Puck grabbed Jacob by the collar, "How did you know?" Rachel stood with her hand on her hip, her Cheerio uniform spiking out at all the right places. She couldn't believe that jerk. Seriously, what a conceited, selfish jerk!

"I heard you talking to Quinn, and then I heard Rachel and Quinn in the bathroom talking. It was really quite easy."

Rachel stood there, "How did Karofsky and Azimio know so fast?"

Jacob looked down, "I personally texted them."

Puck punched him, "What's wrong with you? I don't understand why the hell you would do this? What is your goal? To make Rachel love you? It ain't working pal." He punched him again, then let him slide to the floor. Rachel stepped on him and followed Puck.

She ran to catch up, he had longer legs and a longer stride. "So what now? I mean, what on Earth do we do now?"

Puck sighed, "What do we do about what?"

Rachel ran in front of him and stopped walking. He stopped too. "Ok, so we dealt with Jacob, now what? We go back to talking to Quinn and everyone like normal? We pretend that Quinn isn't pregnant, and that it's your kid? Pretend that the whole school doesn't know that we had sex last night? Just wondering, what are we supposed to about that? Huh?"

Puck rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Well, we go back and yeah, we treat Quinn normal. We will ignore the stares and ugly faces, because in the end, Rachel, they are below us. Not to mention, jealous. You are the hottest chick in this school. And, let's face facts Rach, I'm the hottest dude in this school. And if people aren't jealous because they want to _be_ you, it's coz they want to be with me. And if they aren't jealous of me because they want to be me, they're jealous coz they want to be with you. Plus, really Rachel, who cares?"

Rachel rubbed the back of her head, "Yeah, you're right." She smiled, "That's why I love you." He grabbed her face and kissed her, "Let's go, Quinn and Finn are waiting for us in the cafeteria."

They grabbed hands and the two walked into the cafeteria. They spotted Finn and Quinn immediately and went to sit with them. Finn, still rubbing Quinn's back, looked to them, "Well, what happened with Jewfro? How did he know? Did you kick his butt?"

"He heard us talking earlier, and yeah we kicked his butt. But you don't have to worry about anything else, everything will be fine. I promise," Puck had a real honest look. Everyone sort of figured he knew what he was talking about.

Later Rachel walked to Glee. Finding her cheerios, she went to sit with them. Puck walked in and put his arm around her, "Hey babe. I missed you in my last class."

Rachel smiled, "I missed you too." Mr. Schue walked in and started talking about how they were getting to cocky and said they were going to battle each other. Rachel mentally picked her group, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Puck, Finn, Mike and Matt. The Mr. Schue said boys against girls.

Rachel raised her hand, "Isn't that, sexist? Obviously you would choose the boys."

Mr. Schue smiled, "Miss. Pillsbury is going to help us judge. You have two days to practice. And it has to be a mash-up."

Rachel nodded. She and the other girls gathered around in a circle on one half of the Glee room. Quinn smiled, "So what are we going to do?"

Rachel shrugged. Mercedes leaned back in her chair, "Well I want Halo to be one of the songs."

Rachel looked up, "How about Walking on Sunshine?"

Santana shrugged, "Works for me."

Rachel smiled, "I'll work on it tonight, if you all are ok with that?" They all nodded, admitting that she was the best. At the of class Rachel found Puck, "Hey Noah."

He grinned, "Hey Berry."

"You have a game tonight right?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I don't know you pretend like you didn't know. You have a cheerios performance."

"Yeah but sometimes we preform without the football team."

He chuckled, "I can see why? How long do you think Finn and Quinn will hate me?" He looked real sad. He'd lost his best friend and his girlfriend's best friend.

Rachel looked at him sad, "I don't know. Maybe we can all go on a double date?"

Puck smiled, "Yeah, tomorrow night, the night before we perform our mash-ups."

Rachel grabbed his hand, "Sure." She leaned up and kissed his lips lightly, "I have to go to class, see you later." Rachel walked into class and found Quinn, "Hey Q, wanna go on a double date with me and Puck?"

Quinn sighed, "Sure, why not?"

Rachel beamed, "Great."

About three hours later, and the football team and Cheerios were putting the finishing touches on their plays/act. Rachel stood on top of the pyramid, proud and strong with a big smile painted across her face. Then she back flipped off and cartwheeled back to the front where two Cheerios lifted her off the ground and spun her in the air while everyone else did their madness behind her. When they had finished Sue yelled through her megaphone, "Close enough. Good job, go pep up the football team, they need it."

All the cheerios went off to the football team who were listening to Coach Tenaka give the plays for the night. They came and rubbed shoulders, gave kissed, and said encouraging words. Rachel kissed Puck and told him to be her star, Quinn hugged Finn tightly and told him he could do anything. Then they all went to their spots, coz the game was about to start.

Half time approached and the Cheerios went out to perform their infamous act. At the end everyone cheered, of course, they were wonderful. They all sat and watched the game. It was tied 1-1. Puck had gotten the first touch for their team, and some fat dude got the point for the other team. There was one minute left and the other team had the ball. Then someone on their team, they couldn't tell who, tackled him.

Another player from their team grabbed the ball, which had flown from the tackled other team player's hands and ran for the touchdown. There was 24 seconds left. He was so close. Could he make it? Probably. His number wasn't visible from where they were and everyone was so confused they didn't say. The buzzer went off right as he crossed the line.

Rachel turned to Quinn, "Did it count?"

Quinn shrugged, "I don't know, does it count if they make it at the same time as the buzzer?"


End file.
